Bad Boys Wear Pink
by The Vargays
Summary: Lovino, a nerd with some shady family history meets a tall badass covered in leather who is mostly referred to as 'Freaky Fernandez', has a bad history of crime and is so hot, Lovino's panties just went out the window.
1. Pretty In Pink

**A/N:**

**Apologies for them being quite OOC (especially Spain.) Can't really have him be _too_ nice, considering he's a rebel.**

**Also, Spain is supposed to be really tall in this AU. Like, really tall.**

**This is our very first collaboration fic(made by Roxi2Star and friends), so please do leave us a review and tell us if you enjoyed!**

**EDIT: We've fixed this chapter and it's better and more smooth!**

* * *

**BAD BOYS WEAR PINK**

**SUMMARY:  
**

**Lovino, a nerd with some shady family history meets a tall badass covered in Leather who is mostly referred to as 'Freaky Fernandez', has a bad history of crime and is so hot, Lovino's panties just went out the window. **

**WARNINGS: **

**C****ontains teenagers in adult situations, mentions of drugs and violence.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**We do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. This is merely a work of fiction.**

* * *

Lovino is not a nerd. Nope. No way. Never gonna be true. Okay, so maybe he is. And _maaaaybe_ he totally dresses like one, with big, red, wide-framed glasses, a bowtie, and even suspenders. _Buuuuut_! At his core...he's still a giant nerd, I mean seriously, he writes Star Wars fanfiction in his free time. God damn, this kid is never going to get laid. All he wants is a bit of damn respect and a nice ass. For god's sake, it was like a girl's! Guys don't have soft butts. They have firm butts! So, there he was, on the third day of school, doing something he had never dreamed of. He was skipping class.

Lovino walked towards the bleachers, clutching his books to his chest. He watched as a member of the football team made out with a cheerleader, the football player's hand reaching down to undo the button on her pants. Lovino quickly averted his eyes, settling on watching three potheads pass around a bong instead. That was however until he noticed _him_.

As Lovino, he couldn't help but shrink in on himself, the guy was so freaking _tall. _It almost made him feel like a little kid. Seriously though, did he take growth hormones? He was wearing a leather jacket, a black muscle tee, black jeans with holes in the knees, and worn shoes that had most definitely seen a lot in their lifetime. His hair was long and brown, thrown in a lazy pony while the front was haphazardly cut, almost like it had been cut without a single fuck given, mixed in with his brown, wavy, hair was a streak of hot pink. You could tell he was probably going for more of a 'bad boy' look, but, to Lovino, it looked more like a 'trying too hard to rebel' look.

The guy took out a pack of cigarettes and proceeded to take one out and light it. He raised the lit cigarette to his lips and took a drag. Lovino's gaze followed the boy's movements and landed on his lips. Gosh, he really had pretty lips, Lovino thought to himself. Lovino found himself wondering if he should tell the other his thoughts. I mean, it's not like anything bad could happen to him if he did, besides, he wasn't getting any younger (17 might not be old, but Lovino was tired of being referred to as the 'Virgin Mary.').

"Oh umm, hi," Lovino squeaked out, only to be ignored by the other. The fuck? "Excuse me, I said hi," he said, a bit louder, still trying to grab the others attention. When he still got no answer he started to get angry,"Oh, hell no. You fucking bastard, you don't just ignore _me_, that's rude as shit! Don't you know any fucking manners? Or were you raised in a barn!" The other turned around grabbing the Italian's flailing arms with one hand and reached up with his other, taking a pair of earbuds out of his ears.

"What?" The Spaniard asked Lovino in what Lovino could guess was an annoyed tone. Shit. Shit. Fucking shit. Mission abort, Lovino. Run the hell away. _Oooor_, just man up and grow a pair. Now that you know he wasn't ignoring you. You can't stop here! Right? Yeah! So now all you have to do is… Tell him what you think.

"You pretty," he said quickly, his words jumbling into each other. S-shit! Did he really just say that? His face turned a bright red as he stuttered out, "I-I… I mean… Shit…" '_You pretty__'.__T__he fuck__,__ Lovino? _

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Did he really just...? In front of the pretty guy? Lovino quickly turned on his heel and retreated a few feet, stopping when he came to the base of a tree and sitting down.

Lovino heard footsteps coming his way but paid no attention to them hoping they would veer off a different direction.

"Okay, first of all. What the fuck was that?" A voice asked from above Lovino. Jumping slightly Lovino looked up and squeaking and getting up. As soon as he was standing the other grabbed his arm,"Hey, hey. Don't go running again. I'm not an athlete, so I had to work to find you and I don't plan on losing you just yet. You really piqued my curiosity back there, so spill. _'You pretty'_? What's that supposed to mean?... What are you a fuckin' caveman or some shit?" He asked, giving a slight laugh.

Lovino's face was turning redder and redder with every word the other was saying, "S-shut up! Like you're one to talk, Mr. Pretty-In-Pink!"

"Whoa there,calm down, Doctor Who," he said, putting his hands up before dropping them to take out a pack of cigarettes, "want one?"

"Do I look like I smoke?" Lovino asked, frowning.

"No, not really. Just thought I should offer you one. Anyway, what's a person like you doing skipping class? " he asked. "You look like a good kid."

"Hmph, I was just bored of the same ol' same ol'. Tired of people thinking I'm a goody-goody. My name is Lovino Vargas, by the way. You?"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I'm here because Kneppermen — my math teacher — gives me a headache. And I decided I didn't want to go with that," he explained, pulling a cigarette from the pack and lighting it, taking a long drag. "Who are you trying to prove wrong anyway? It's not like there is anyone here to see what you're doing. "

"None of your fucking business," he said, glaring "And I'm trying to prove it to myself." he grumbled after a moment. "I'm not a nerd, okay."

"You know what'll prove you're not a nerd?" he asked. "Skipping class just to go with Freaky Fernandez to get some ice cream," Antonio said, pulling him up.

"Wh-what?!" Lovino asked.

"Ice cream. You like ice cream right? You're not lactose intolerant or anything are you?" he asked, dropping the cigarette butt, and stepping on it.

"No." Lovino replied, looking down at his feet.

"Good. Then get your cute butt moving, Doctor Who. My car's over there."

…†…

Lovino couldn't believe this. He was laying on the hood of a 1986 Mustang, eating an icecream sundae with a man who called himself 'Freaky' Fernandez.

Antonio was at the end of the car, searching for something in the trunk. When he pulled it out, Lovino could see it was a cooler stocked full of beer."Cold beer in vanila ice cream is the shit. Want some?" he asked, holding out the bottle. Lovino shrugged; figuring why not, and took the bottle from Antonio pouring a bit in his sundae to see how it would taste.

"Ew!" He complained; coughing. "It tastes like... bad bread!" Lovino whined.

"Here. Trade with me. I didn't put any in mine." Lovino gave him a skeptical look, not believing him. "Don't believe me? Say 'Ah'," he said, holding a spoonful of his ice cream to Lovino's face. Hesitantly, Lovino opened his mouth to try the ice cream. Some of it slipped down the corner of his mouth, and Antonio pretended not to notice. Though, it was pretty hot. On that note, Lovino himself _was_ pretty hot. His big, round, and thick-framed glasses that were a _little_ too big on his face, his full, slightly pink pouty lips, and his pale, tiny body with those delectable long legs, and just... _God_, he wanted to do him on the hood of the car, or maybe in the driver's seat, where his ass would hit the horn, and just... fuckin' hell. Antonio inwardly groaned, cursing at himself for having a dick for brains.

"Gimme..." Lovino said taking his bowl, and replacing it with his own. "So, how often do you skip class?" Lovino asked, wiping the side of his mouth of the runny ice cream.

"Enough. Our school never really stops me though. Or anyone really. It's a slap on the wrist for cutting. _'Fernandez, again? Sorry but you__r__ parents will be getting a call from the school._' Too bad the school fails to notice I live alone." He answered easily, watching as Lovino cleaned the ice cream off of his face. It was kind of a turn on to see the ice cream smudges on his face. They made him look like he just did a good job of a fellatio.

"You live alone?" Lovino asked, thinking for a moment what it would be like if him himself lived on his own. It'd be great. No dumb brothers to irritate the shit out of him, no uptight dads to remind him of how fucking amazing his brother is, and definitely better than living with annoying relatives.

"Foster care is good until you're eighteen, then it's all up to you. I work weekends and nights to pay rent, but the landlord knows me, and cuts me a break. Three hundred, flat. No utilities," he answered. "When your parents die when you're twelve… no one is interested in adopting a traumatized kid about to hit puberty. So I bounced from foster home to children's home, got smacked around by a few nuns, burned by a couple of drunkards for foster dads, and as soon as I was legal, got out," he said with a shrug. "So yeah. What about you 'Not A Nerd' Vargas? What's your story?"

"Hot younger brother. Dad who prefers him. Bullied as a kid for my accent—"

"Bullshit, your English is great."

"After four years of speech. Anyway, bullied, escaped to books, embraced the nerd look after reading a book on Channel, and then I found out I was gay, or at least decided I was after catching a glimpse of my ex in the boy's locker room in eighth grade. Nice abs for a fourteen year old," Lovino said. "I mean, he ended up being a douche, but you know. _Abs_."

"I've got abs," Antonio said almost too quickly.

"Thought you said you weren't an athlete."

"My cardio sucks. However, I get abs from the work I do. Theres a lot of bending and heavy lifting involved."

"Heavy lifting?" Lovino asked.

"I'm a mechanic," he said. "I built this baby. Lovino, meet Dova. I'll show you Carla later," he said dreamily, grinning. "She's my bike, by the way. Built her from scratch."

"Big fan of motor vehicles?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah, I love things that are big and hard..." he said before they both laughed. "And yeah, homo," he added with a wink.

"I like big, hard things too. But, I've never gotten too close to one," Lovino said, putting down his ice cream.

"Well, I got something big and hard that I would let you ride. And it's not my car or my bike."

"Oh..?" Lovino asked, moving in a bit closer. "And what would that be..?"

"My dick." Antonio said, right before pulling him into a kiss.

Antonio bit on Lovino's bottom lip harshly, eliciting a gasp from him. It took Lovino a while to remember that this guy he was practically making out with was a _total stranger._

"No, we can't-" He pushed him away frantically, wiping his mouth roughly, as if it could wipe away the feeling of Antonio's lips. "I mean, we just met and… and I'm not sure if I'm ready for... well _this_…" he said moving his arms around referring to the current situation.

"Oh…Right, sorry. Guess I wasn't really thinking about that..." Antonio apologised, slightly disappointed, but understanding. "If you don't want to do it, that's okay with me. We could get to know each other better first, what do you say?"

Lovino gave him a small smirk. Of course he wanted to do it. It was just that he barely even knows the guy he's about to fuck But hey, the goal _is _to fuck the hot people, right? "Okay. Hey, Antonio, what's your favourite colour?"

Antonio was puzzled by the strange question. "Red? But gold is pretty chill too," he answered after thinking for a moment.

"Gold's not a colour. It's an element. You were referring to golden." Lovino frowned.

"Whatever you say, Vargas." Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Mine's green. There! Now we know each other," he grinned, pulling the Spaniard back into a kiss.

Lovino wrapped his legs around him, trying not to slip off the hood of the car. That would be both embarrassing and a total mood killer. He gasped a bit when Antonio's tongue pushed into his mouth, playing around with his own. Antonio was slowly moving his hands down Lovino's back, sending chills up and down his spine. When he reached the bottom of his shirt, he slid his hands under it, his rough, calloused hands making Lovino shiver.

Lovino pulled away from the kiss for a breather, and caught a glimpse of Antonio's bulge in his pants. "Hard already, huh?" he teased, giving him a devilish grin before pulling him back into a kiss. Lovino palmed the other's hard on before rubbing his hands around Antonio's waist, causing him to give a throaty groan. "Keep doing that, and you won't be able to walk for days. That's a promise."

"Is that so?" Lovino purred, giving a bite to Antonio's earlobe, making sure to suck on his earring. "I'd like to see you try."

Antonio smirked. Fuck. For a virgin, he sure knew how to talk like a slut. He moved his hands even lower, so that they were cupping Lovino's ass, and even through the shorts Lovino was wearing, he could still feel how soft his ass was. Fuck, you could probably find him listed in the Guinness Book of World Records for the World's Softest Ass . When Lovino began kissing his neck, he let out a small moan and brought his hands around to Lovino's front, feeling the hard bulge that was there.

Lovino pulled away from his neck for a second, "Bastard… not here. Not outside, at least. I don't want anyone to see us."

"Get in ," Antonio said, sitting up and opening the door to his car. "We can go back to my place. I've got all the stuff we'll need there, y'know like, condoms and lube, and all those other good things we might need."

"Other...things? Like what?" Lovino asked, getting off the hood of the car as well.

"Fuck. Right. Virgin. We'll talk about it later." Antonio said getting in the driver's seat.

"You mean, like... Toys and shit...?" Lovino asked, his face growing red. Well, that cleared up why they call him 'Freaky Fernandez' Lovino thought.

"Like toys and shit." Antonio confirmed, he turned the key in the ignition and started to pull out of the parking lot. "I'm a bit of a kinky lil' shit, so don't mind that part." He said, and the two sat in silence as Lovino mulled over his choice. _Shit_, was he really about to do this? Really, though, none of this was really like him. Skipping class, getting in a stranger's car, drinking, and now he was about to go off and bang the sexy guy. What the hell was happening to him? Did he just suddenly wake up as a cool person?

Antonio pulled into the driveway of what Lovino assumed to be his house. "Home sweet , I guess you could call it that, I live in the basement." he said as they got out of the car. Antonio led him around the corner of the house to a small door. Antonio put a key in the lock, but it still wouldn't open. "Damnit..." Antonio kicked the bottom of the door with the toe end of his shoe and it burst open. "Damn thing, it's a bit sticky."

Antonio's place was nice. Maybe a bit run down, and not the cleanest, but it was his own place where no noisy parents would come in and check in on them, and that was a sweet deal in Lovino's opinion. Antonio led him over to a door, and opened it, revealing a room too small for anything more than a full size bed. On which Antonio tossed Lovino onto before crawling on top of him. "Shit... You really are hot, you know that? You got this fuckin' sexy nerd look..." Antonio was now kissing his neck again. "Like I just wanna tie you up with your suspenders and use that bowtie as a gag..." Lovino felt his skin heat up at every word. God that sounded hot. That sounded _really_ hot. Antonio's lewd as fuck words were messing up his head. Lovino eyes were almost too hazy with lust to notice Antonio undressing him. His lace up ankle boots were untied and tossed carelessly out of the room, but his knee-high stockings were left untouched. The grey shorts, which were also deemed unnecessary and annoying, joined the boots in their place on the floor. His shirt was nearly ripped apart, the suspenders placed aside in case of further use. His bow tie? Well, it was just too cool to be torn off and so Antonio left it on his neck. Antonio marveled at how narrow his hips were, occasionally groping at the skin on his thighs. Lovino felt more embarrassed than ever, suddenly conscious of how similar his body was to that of a girl's.

"What a cute little dork." Antonio commented with a grin before pulling his long wavy hair out of his pony tail.

Lovino giggled softly, reaching his hand up to play with the few pink locks of hair mixed in with the brown before pulling it away to help get Antonio's jacket off. "You're wearing far too many clothes, Toni... I'm almost naked and you look as if you're dressed to go out into a storm!" He helped Antonio pull his tee off, tossing the black article of clothing to the side, before he blushed darkly. Antonio hadn't been lying when he said he had abs. Nice, defined abs. He even had tattoos. Lovino let his fingers trail up and down Antonio's chest, tracing the designs of his tattoos all the way to Antonio's back and groaning softly as he felt the grooves in between his shoulder blades "Do me. Like right fucking now." Lovino ordered, his hand reaching down to rub Antonio's hard on. Antonio groaned, before letting out a string of curses.

"I'll be right back. Stay horny." Antonio said; getting up off of Lovino, and going over to the other room. He rummaged through some drawers, cursing every once and awhile before shouting out in success, which was then followed by the sound of what seemed to be a belt and pants hitting the floor. Antonio walked back into the room with lube and condom in hand. And to Lovino's pleasure he appeared to also be lacking a pair of pants. "Mmm, why don't we get those panties off of you" Antonio purred out, tugging at the waistband of Lovino's underwear.

"They're briefs, not panties, pervert!" Lovino exclaimed, kicking them off, and blushing heavily. Fuck. He was naked now. And Antonio wouldn't stop staring at his dick (that fucker even had the _gall_ to smirk at him. What the hell?). Lovino's hand went to cover it, but Antonio stopped him.

"Don't make the big bad bully tie you up, nerd." Antonio said, licking his lips. He leaned down and slowly licked down Lovino's chest, moving his hands as he went. He pressed kisses to Lovino's stomach which caused Lovino to make a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan. Antonio went down even further, pushing Lovino's legs back, and giving his cock a lick.

"Ahhh- shiiit..." Lovino moaned, panting as his hands shot up to grab ahold of Antonio's long locks of hair. "Nnng, more" he gasped as Antonio relaxed his throat and took Lovino in deeper. Lovino silently questioned how he had ever gone seventeen years of his life without this. Antonio hollowed his cheeks and sucked hardly for a moment before releasing Lovino with a loud pop. His tongue began to move further south and stopped he it found Lovino's tight hole. He gave it a gentle prod, causing Lovino's back to arch. "Naaahhhh..." he gripped the bed sheets beneath him as Antonio finally stuck his tongue inside. Bestowing upon Lovino his first rimjob.

"Alright babe, this is where it gets tough." He said grabbing the lube bottle, pouring it on his index finger. "You're gonna need to be relaxed, I mean, I can't stress that enough, you need to relax or this'll hurt much more than I'd like it to." Antonio moved the lube around in his hand allowing it to warm up before pressing the first finger to Lovino's entrance and pressing it in slowly, allowing Lovino to adjust.

"Ahhh!" Lovino tightened up, tears already pricking the corner of his eyes. "Be gentle!"

"This ain't my first rodeo, kid." He said with a smirk as he started to finger him slowly. He was visibly impressed by how the walls were tightening around his finger, sucking them further inside and getting a loud, drawled groan from the boy. Lovino moaned softly. It kind of hurt, but it was more like a pleasurable throb of pain than outright pain.

"Mmm... more." Lovino begged softly. Rocking his hips, trying to intensify the sensation from Antonio's fingers but was quickly put to a stop by Antonio..

"Not yet. It'll hurt. Give me a sec. I got you, babe." He said, before he continued to thrust his finger into Lovino's ass, as gently as possible. Lovino gasped slightly as he felt another finger prod at his entrance.

"You ready? This might hurt a bit." He said before pushing the second finger in. Lovino bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise. Antonio spread the two fingers gently, scissoring them back and forth trying to stretch Lovino as wide as he could. _'__Shit, how wide can this guy's pucker could stretch?' _Antonio thought, smirking when a moan rippled through the air. He quickly added in another finger.

"Fuuuuuck Toni..." he moaned, panting, as Antonio started to thrust the fingers even deeper into him. This continued for a few minutes until Lovino's cock was dripping in precum. "Fuck me. Do it. Just fucking hurry and fuck me with your goddamn cock, and not your fingers like some pussy," Lovino spat.

Antonio smirked pulling his boxers off allowing his cock to final spring free from it's fabric confinement. _Jesus__,__ he__'s __big, _Lovino thought_._ At least, bigger than what Lovino was expecting

Antonio pulled the pre-lubed condom out of it's packaging and slid it on. "Okay, Lov. You need to stay calm and **_not_** freak out" He said softly. "I'm not gonna lie this is gonna hurt, but you seriously need to stay calm if you want this to be the least bit enjoyable for either of us." Lovino nodded, spreading his legs as he tried to relax as his Antonio slowly pressed into him.

"Aahh!" He cried out. It just hurt too much, the unfamiliar pain left Lovino feeling uneasy. A tear rolled down his cheek, and only the head was in! He felt his ass starting to get sore, the pain spreading like wildfire from his rear and shooting up his spine as Antonio attempted to sink in deeper. "Nononono… not ready" Lovino whimpered shaking his head. Antonio sighed and cupped his chin.

"Shhhhh... just relax. I got you." He soothed, slowly sinking deeper into Lovino. Lovino whined and he felt like he was going to split open, but then something amazing happened. _It felt good. _Not even kidding, his insides fluttered as Antonio pulled out half way, only to sink back in.

"Nnnnggh..." Lovino moaned, rolling his hips gently. Antonio leaned down as he started to fuck him harder. Lovino gasped, as his cock dug deeper into him. "Ahhh, yeah..." Antonio groaned, gripping his hips, leaning down to kiss him as he fucked his ass.

"Mmm... so tight." Antonio purred to him.

"Nhhh, Toni..." He panted between kisses. "My glasses are fogging..."

"Ah... good." He said, kissing him harder as he pounded deeply into him. Lovino rolled his hips up to get a better angle, before the cock hit his prostate. He jumped crying out.

"Ahhh!" He panted. "There! Whatever the fuck that was, hit it again!" He groaned as Antonio obeyed and slammed repeatedly into that spot, enjoying the gasps and drawled moans he received until Lovino came with a loud scream, his cum painting their chests. Antonio came, filling up the condom. Lovino plunked to the bed, panting heavily as Antonio disposed of the condom.

He came back and lied on the bed, a smoke and a lighter in hand. Lovino crawled on top of him as he lit up. He took a long drag and sighed happily.

"Fuck. These are the best after sex." He sighed happily.

"Can... can I have a drag?" Lovino asked eyeing it. If it really was that great, he should try it, right?

"Sure, but its a little rough at first." Antonio said placing it between his lips. Hesitantly, Lovino took a long drag, before coughing it up. Antonio laughed, dabbing some ash in the ash tray. "It's something you just gotta get used too."

"Tastes like toothpaste and ass."

"That's cause it's a menthol, a cigarette with mint in it. If it wasn't, it'd just taste like ass. But your's was pretty tasty—"

"What the fuck," he shifted so he could look at him directly in the eye. "How," He chose his words. "Just how many asses have you… _tasted_, to be able to say that mine was _tasty_?" Lovino shuddered.

"Enough to know what yours tastes like."

"Oh gods," He buried his face in his palms. "Oh my god, you did not just say that."

"What? I've just been around the block a few times. But out of the asses I've tasted, your's is definitely the nicest." He grinned.

"I-" Lovino buried his face in his chest, not sure what to say. He just had sex. He just handed his virginity to a complete stranger, who's now just told him he's _tasted _a lot of asses. He felt like crying. He felt used. Until, a warm calloused hand ran down his spine gently, hushing him softly.

"Hey, don't look so torn up. I like you." He said softly to Lovino. "And I'd like to see you again... and if you'd want to... go on stupid dates where we share milkshakes, and make out on your doorstep, and I give you my jacket when you're cold... could we try and do that?"

Lovino blushed heavily, his heart pounding in his chest, his body shaking like a leaf as the only thing could possibly say to that, even though some part of him told him it was a bad idea. His mouth opened, leaning in to share another kiss.

"Yes."

...And that was how they met.

* * *

—Chapter1 END


	2. Blow Me Away

**AN: Ahhh! Apologies for the delay! Chapter 2 is here, and it's finally time for Turkey to make his appearance! **

**Please do continue to support us and drop a review and tell us your opinions!**

**[Pssssst did anyone notice the pun]**

* * *

**BAD BOYS WEAR PINK**

**SUMMARY:  
**

**Lovino, a nerd with some shady family history meets a tall badass covered in Leather who is mostly referred to as 'Freaky Fernandez', has a bad history of crime and is so hot, Lovino's panties just went out the window.**

**WARNINGS:**

**C****ontains teenagers in adult situations, slight turkmano angst, mentions of drugs and violence.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**We do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. This is merely a work of fiction.**

* * *

The weekend passed by pretty quickly, most of which Lovino spent texting Antonio, who offered to give him a ride to school that very Monday. When the day arrived, Lovino was nervous as all hell. He got up an extra hour early to get ready and even changed his clothes three or four times before settling on a nerdy tee (which happened to be an Adventure Time merchandise, by the way) under a big brightly colored sweater (that was slightly big since Feliciano liked oversized clothes for some reason). He still wore suspenders, but they went unseen. He ignored his loud family at breakfast, and nearly, just _nearly_ gave a squeal of delight when a loud honk was heard outside of his house.

"Who's that?" His father, Romulus, asked.

"No one. Don't look, don't ask, just stay out of it." Lovino said as quickly as he could muster, grabbing his bag on his way to the door. "Bye." He waved before leaving. Antonio waited out of his car, leaning on the side of it.

"Morning, Doctor Who. Ready to go? Didn't know you were so rich, by the way. Nice house." he asked as Lovino got in. His eyes caught on the shirt Lovino was wearing. "Cute shirt."

"Yes. Now drive before my dad comes out." Lovino pleaded. "I'd rather not deal with him asking why there's a delinquent on his front porch." Antonio nodded and pulled out of the driveway, before laughing slightly.

"Your dad wouldn't know I'm a delinquent. He doesn't have access to my police records and even if he did, they were removed when I turned 18." Antonio said, making a turn.

"You were arrested?" Lovino asked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Once. I was 15. It was only for vandalism and petty theft. But if they caught me on _everything_ illegal I've done, I'd still be in jail." Antonio replied.

"What did you do..?" Lovino asked.

"Eh? Nothing too bad. I've only keyed a few cars, shoplifted, beat up a few punks for owing me and a friend money, aided in the selling of drugs, and before you ask, it's just pot. Pot isn't really a drug, well it is, but not one that's super bad for you. I did my research... What else..." he thought for a moment. "Oh, I bashed a guy's knees once, but that was just a nasty night and a story for another time. But, I'll let you know right now so you stop giving me this trapped deer look, it was self-defense."

"That's... nice" Lovino said looking out the window. He had sex with this guy? And why was he reliving his criminal past, _hell__, __ probably present_, so... _h__ot?_ Oh god, was he going through his Bad Boy stage? He glanced Antonio over who seemed to have only changed his shirt since they last saw each other (now dark green). Jesus, was black leather his uniform or something? Lovino kept staring as Antonio went on about some other incident in which he apparently did something with a fake battle ax. But Lovino wasn't listening, he was too busy just watching his face.

Antonio had really pretty eyes. Why hadn't he noticed them before? They were so bright and green, and lit up whenever he laughed. His laugh was really nice too. Lovino leaned his head on the headrest, listening to his voice, but not his words. His voice was so gruff, but not in a way that scared him. At least, not anymore it didn't. His hair was so cute, the way it curled slightly and the way the light hit it, making it look lighter than it was. All in all, he was infuriatingly hot and goddamn, Lovino wanted to slap himself for thinking that way.

He was cut off from his thoughts by a pair of soft lips on his. Lovino whined when he felt Antonio's tongue running across his closed lips, prodding at the entrance. He gave in, angling his head a little lower to give him more openings. The weight of Antonio's tongue on his, pressing against the roof of his mouth and tracing along his teeth made him dizzy. When they pulled back, Antonio gave him a soft smile.

"Careful, kid. You keep lookin' at me like that and I'll have no choice but to fuck you." A warm hand brushed some hair off of his face, and Lovino leaned in. A rare moment of affection. "I don't really know you yet, Lovino Vargas, but let me tell you... Fuck, do I want to. You with your big glasses and pretty pink lips, and huge sweater..." he kissed him again. "I want to know everything. But I'll see you after class." Antonio got out without giving Lovino time to reply. Lovino sat there for a moment, before snapping out of his daze.

_What was that? _He asked himself. _That was so... __s__weet? _Was Antonio a big softy under all that leather, hair dye and criminal records? Somewhere in his heart, Lovino hoped so.

…†…

Lovino took his normal seat at lunch, at the same table as his airheaded brother, his kinda-sorta-maybe boyfriend, their third wheel (well, not anymore since he's dating Al), and Alfred Fucking Jones, along with the empty chair. Why was there an empty chair again? Oh yeah. They had another person sitting here. It's just that the guy had problems getting noticed. Yep. (Lovino was starting to remember the name but all he got for now was Mathieu. He wasn't even sure if that was the actual name. God, he needed to actually start knowing these things.)

"Dude," Alfred started the minute his butt hit the chair. "I heard, like, 5 rumors about you today." He said excitedly. "I heard you got beat up, I heard you were murdered, I heard Sadiq wants you back, I heard you skipped class and I heard you're fucking Freaky Fernandez."

"Oh great. I'm gossip material now." Lovino groaned. "Wait. Hold up. What about Sadiq?"

"He wants you back. And, from what I hear, _bad_."

"Shit."

"Don't worry big brother. If he bothers you, you can hide with me and Luddy."

"I'd rather be molested, thanks."

"Glad to know you still hate Germans more than me." Said a man from behind. Lovino turned and frowned. "Hey, cutie."

"Nope. Nope. No, no, and no. Leave." Lovino ordered. "Now, dick cheese."

"Is that any way to talk to your _almost_ second-time boyfriend, and I only say almost because we just started talking. You'll be mine by the end of the week. _Again_, if I may add."

"Fat chance." Lovino spat, trying to get out of his reach. "You've had your chance before, and I hated it. Besides, I'm..." he thought for a moment. "I'm seeing someone." Sadiq furrowed his brows before laughing loudly.

"Shit, that's good! Seeing someone, huh? Funny. But who else would date you? I mean, if you were Feli, I could see it, but who could you be dating?"

"Me." Sadiq turned around and shrunk down. This only proved to Lovino further how fucking tall Antonio was. Sadiq only came up to his chin. "Now,I'm gonna give you a choice here. One, and I really think this is what you should pick, run back over to your mindless friends, live a long somewhat depressing life filled with mortgages and kids and blah blah blah, or two, keep trying to lower Lovino's self-esteem and trick him into dating you, in which case I will take that pretentious mask off your face, then take your face, smash it into that brick wall." he pointed to the brick wall. "Then drown you in the bad beans they made for lunch. What'll it be?"

Sadiq opened his mouth to make a reply, however he shut it once more and retreated without another word, grumbling something about the color pink.

"You okay, babe?" Antonio asked, grabbing a chair out from under someone else at the table next them. He twirled it around so his chest was leaning on the back rest. "So, who're your friends?" He asked, but before Lovino could answer, a loud laugh came from behind them, as two figures Lovino somewhat recognised came and snagged some seats to sit with them. "Ah shit. Can't a dude escape for 5 minutes to sit and talk to his new boo without you two shitting on it?"

"Aw, Antonie, you love me, don't lie~!" one said as the other shouted.

"Oi, fuck you. This is prime trading ground!"

"Bruder, you can't sell drugs in school." Ludwig said softly from the other side of the table.

"You sell drugs?" Alfred asked, eyeing him up. The one to whom they were referring was a bit on the short side wearing all black, like Antonio, except his was a bit more... polished. Antonio looked like he fell out of bed covered in leather, while he, Gilbert looked like he was wearing a costume, a good one, but it didn't look as natural. His leather jacket looked new and was shiny, his boots unscuffed, and his clothes crisp and fresh like they've never faced being crumpled on the floor.

"Well yeah, I mean how else do you explain a guy who doesn't do homework with a heavy bag? I promise you though, it's all pot and cash. Want some?" he offered.

"Pot?" Alfred asked then sighed. "Fuck, can't. Catch me after football season, but before baseball. I'll totally take some then."

"Alfred..." Kiku chided softly.

"Hey, you know that drug project last year? Yeah, I did weed, it's seriously some pretty legal stuff. It's legal in 2 states, and it's a prescription one in this state. Medical Marijuana, you know? But that's not the important thing here." He turned his attention back to Lovino and Antonio. "They're fucking. That's big news."

"Shut the fuck up, Al," Lovino grumbled, though, he took Antonio's hand under the table. Antonio took it, and stroked his knuckles.

"In other news, guess who's got a date with another certain bad boy," Francis said winking, then turned his attention towards a blond also in black (sensing a theme here?). He looked like a British grunge rocker from the 90's. Honestly, what was with all these troublemakers and their weird fetish for black? "Well, not so much of a date, more like I'm helping him with his French homework, but French is the language of love, and sex." Francis winked.

"Nope." Lovino said getting up. "I'm going to the bathroom, where it has much less French." He tossed his lunch out before going into the bathroom, where Antonio followed after a moment, catching him while he washed his hands. "Those are your friends, right?" Lovino asked him.

"Yeah, well. Kinda. We've been through a lot together, Fran and I grew up in the same program, and were foster brothers on occasion. Gil's new, but tough and loyal as fuck." Antonio said, taking his hand. "Wanna hang out after school?" he asked.

"Yeah, but... I gotta study." Lovino responded, coming closer to him.

"You study while I watch and thinking how good you look?" Antonio offered, an arm going around his waist. "I mean, I might kiss you till you're breathless, but you know... I'll try not to."

"That wouldn't be... Awful. But, we can't. My dad is a nosy jerk, who will watch... Not in like the incestouos creepy way, I mean in the overprotective, ex-mob 'I-will-shoot-you' type of way."

"Your dad was in the mob?" He asked. "When did he get out?"

"Not long, apparently. He was respected and he retired. Really rare that they let him go, but he's been sick lately, so maybe that's why?"

"Vargas... Mob Boss... Shit. No... No, oh my god. No, yes!" Antonio grinned. "If your dad is who I think he is, I'm going to have to marry you." Lovino rolled his eyes, laughing, but Antonio gave him a serious look. "I'm not kidding. I knew a mob boss as a kid. Helped me figure out a few things, gave me some good advice, and is my hero and everything I ever wanted to be in life."

"My dad,_Romulus Vargas_, of all people, might be your hero."

"Romulus!" He said taking his hands. "Fuck yeah, you are the son of my hero, my very own prince to marry into royalty. I feel like fucking Kate Middleton. You really are my soul mate." Antonio sighed dreamily.

"That's nice, you being infatuated with me for my father." Lovino said; rolling his eyes.

"And your dashing good looks. You _are_ quite sexy, and I wouldn't use '_infatuated_'. I do quite like you." Antonio glanced around and smirked. "Lunch ends in 20 minutes. Wanna mess around?"

"Y-you mean, like fuck? H-here? In the f-fucking men's room?!" He asked, blushing darkly.

"Why not? We can play it up, like I'm the big bad bully picking on the gay nerd." He pushed him into the stall. "Safeword is 'The Mets'. Instant turn off." Lovino nodded, unsure of what else to even say, though he kinda liked this, a young, sexy, spontaneous kink master who knew how to spice up a moment. "Alright then, _little nerd_. If you like cock so much, why don't you get on your knees and suck mine?" He said, getting Lovino on his knees. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his large cock out, and Lovino drooled a bit. Sure, it was up his ass like 2 days ago, _Jesus this was in his ass! _But seeing it this up close was _sooo _hot.

"And careful. Don't wanna ruin your precious little t-shirt, do we?" Antonio winked. Lovino shrugged then leaned forward, mouthing at the dick before taking it into his hands. His hands squeezed the dick, pressing the underside and running a finger to the tip. He kissed the head and popped it into his mouth, occasionally pulling it back out and putting it back in.

He licked the head, pressing his tongue against the foreskin and kissed the tip. Antonio groaned softly when he felt Lovino's nails digging into his thighs. Lovino smirked and licked it again. _Fuck_, it was so huge... nice and thick. Lovino loved it. He pulled the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Antonio groaned, trying to shove it down his throat. Those _filthy, __downright lewd_ sucking noises and the view of Lovino on his knees so obediently weren't helping either. "Shiiiit..." he groaned. Lovino sucked as he sunk the cock deeper into his mouth, gripping his thumb to stop his gag reflex, until the whole cock was in his mouth. Drool dripped down his chin as he gagged when the dick grew bigger. Antonio moaned, about to face fuck him.

Lovino's saliva lathered all over the cock in his mouth. Antonio felt his eyelids slip close when Lovino started swallowing around his dick. Lovino began bobbing his head, pushing the cock in until he felt it hit the back of his throat. He pulled away and sucked gently at the tip, his tongue flicking across the tip of Antonio's sex and dipping just slightly into the slit.

_God,_ Lovino was good! Antonio sighed blissfully and leaned against the wall, gripping Lovino's shoulders tightly. Lovino's hands squeezed his balls and his nails grazed the underside. It turned him on the way Antonio was shaking so much. Fuck, he didn't know he could get this much reaction just by giving head. Lovino _was _a virgin, right? Did he count head as sex, and if not, how many dudes had he blown, because _damn _he was good. You can't get this skilled without having practice.

Being unable to resist, he grabbed Lovino's brown locks and while panting heavily, thrusted into his mouth slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Antonio groaned as Lovino was able to take it, his cock nearly going down his throat, as Lovino made a soft gagging noise. He didn't move the cock from his lips though.

"Lov, you're so hot..." Antonio grunted, thrusting into his mouth gently as he spoke. Lovino swallowed again. "Fuck, fuck... I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." Lovino looked up at him, a spark in his eyes as he swallowed again, and Antonio cursed in Spanish as he came down Lovino's throat. Lovino swallowed all of the thick, hot cum but he coughed, pulling out the softening cock.

"Ew... Cum is really gross." Lovino whined, wiping at his mouth. Antonio chuckled, leaned down and wiped some cum off his chin that he missed. He licked up the trail of the sticky residue from Lovino's fingers, sucking on them while watching the other's face quickly turn into a bright shade of red. Antonio inwardly chuckled.

"You are too cute." He teased, giving him another kiss. "Now, let's get back out there."

…†…

Sadiq sat at his table, hands folded under his arms. What, the actual fuck? Lovino was _his_ little toy. Had been for years, but the moment he lets go of him after one too many tries of getting into his pants, this fucking happens. He heard a rumor he skipped a class, which was good. Maybe he was loosening up a bit. But shit, skipping a class and now he's dating Freaky Fernandez? That was too much for Sadiq's little heart to handle.

He sat in his chair, grumbling under his breath, watching them. Watching them hold hands, and flirt under the table... His friends babbled on but he felt sick.

Back when they were still dating, Lovino and him only cared about each other and anyone who didn't approve of their relationship had their opinions went straight to the gutter. They did everything together. Literally _everything_. Lovino was clinging to him pretty much all the time. _Because I love you, _would be his reason and then he'd look away while his face turned to the colour he grew to love so much. Sadiq himself would just laugh it off, lean down and kiss him senseless.

He admitted that him not wanting to wait for Lovino to be ready to have sex, and pressuring him into it was entirely his fault. He shouldn't have forced Lovino into doing anything. Should have waited for him to be ready and all that. But he just _had_ to grow frustrated with everything, taking out his sexual needs onto him.

But this? Lovino and the well-known Freaky Fernandez? _Together_? What made it worse was that they got together after they _fucked_.

Fellatio was the only thing Lovino was comfortable with and he was okay with it despite the slight disappointment Sadiq had. How the hell was it fair that Antonio could have the sex that Sadiq had tried for so long?

It was wrong. They were wrong. So when Lovino hopped up to go to the bathroom, and Antonio followed, Sadiq felt his stomach sink. He got up and followed them in.

_'Alright then, little nerd. If you like cock so much, why don't you get on your knees and suck mine?' _Sadiq gagged. At this point, anything about that motherfucking Spaniard made him feel sick. Just hearing his voice gave him the urge to punch a wall a hundred times. Plus, didn't they have the mind to actually lock the door? He shook his head as he closed the door quietly, careful as to not make his presence known.

What he saw next made him feel even worse. Lovino — _his _Lovino — was on his knees for that _damned Spaniard_. It was absolutely sickening, absolutely _heart wrenching_. Just watching made him feel like throwing up what with the way his stomach lurched. He watched in horror, before making an exit, leaving the lunch room entirely. He just _needed_ to get out of there. He ran out to his car and got in.

He counted to ten three times, cracked his knuckles repeatedly, and took in heavy, deep breaths like he always did when he was furious. He groaned out loud, slamming his fists into the seat next to him.

This pink haired Spanish asshole was not stealing what was _his_. If he wanted war, a war was what he was going to get.

* * *

—Chapter 2 END


	3. What A Spain In The Ass

**A/N: We apologise for two things. One, for being a day late. Two, we make them fuck in every chapter.**

* * *

**BAD BOYS WEAR PINK**

**SUMMARY:  
**

**Lovino, a nerd with some shady family history meets a tall badass covered in Leather who is mostly referred to as 'Freaky Fernandez', has a bad history of crime and is so hot, Lovino's panties just went out the window.**

**WARNINGS:**

**C****ontains teenagers in adult situations, mentions of drugs and violence.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**We do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. This is merely a work of fiction.**

* * *

Lovino was nervous. Okay, so maybe that was an understatement. But it wasn't like you could blame him. He was taking his new boyfriend home with him for the first time. When he was dating Sadik, he wouldn't let come over. Looking back on his relationship with Sadik now was like watching a different person.

They started dating in summer between 8th grade and high school, and were happy as they could be. Always alone, just them. Sadik didn't really like him hanging out with other people. He would always tell him, '_You're so cute they might steal you, so just stay here with me.'_. When Lovino did go out with Alfred, and Sadiq found out, he would pull his curl. It was one of the few sexual things they did together, but it wasn't really too pleasurable for Lovino.

It was plain torture, to be honest. Sadik would just sit on the chair in his room, and have Lovino sit on his lap, tugging on his curl for _hours_. He didn't know why the fuck Sadiq would even do that. He didn't just pull his curl. God no. He even tied his hands together to make sure he didn't get away. Now even though that sounded kinky, it wasn't. It hurt. His wrists would end up bruised and scratched. Red from the bind and painful from how tight it was. The other thing that Sadiq did to him was touching him without consent. He would just feel him up in the hallway — slipping a hand up his shorts, groping his thigh when they sat together, forcing him to sit on his lap, and all sorts of other things— and having little care for the people around them, just wanting to hear something out of Lovino. Be it a painful whimper, a pleasured moan, or even a terrified shriek. _Anything_.

Lovino rarely felt like he had his own choice. It was always _'Oh no, Lovi. You can't do that. What would they think?' _and '_You don't need anyone else, Lovi. All you need is me.'_

A breather from Sadiq was all he wanted. Hell, he just wanted space.

But that was behind him, and Antonio was here now. Antonio was a mystery. An enigma. So sweet and soft, yet rock hard. The kind of person who shouldn't exist of being so kind, yet able to do such bad things. The romantic, and yet able to get Lovino painfully and infuriatingly horny. He held Antonio by the hand once he parked in his driveway, and lead him up the winding path to his large home. If Antonio were to describe Lovino's house, it was like this:

"Shit. I thought I'd seen enough this morning, but this?" Antonio gestured, looking around. "Big gate, big house, and is that a fountain of gold?"

"It's just a fountain that was painted that way, idiot." Lovino answered, pulling him into the house. The front door lead to a main foyer with a grand staircase and a huge chandelier. Antonio stood in awe, but Lovino pulled him along after a moment. "Keep moving." The rest of the house is just as grand, and Lovino brought him right up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"So, when am I gonna met your dad?" Antonio asked, plopping down onto a small chair in Lovino's room. He took a look around from his spot on the chair. The room was surprisingly much smaller than expected. Well, if you saw the rest of the house, then it's only natural to think so. A single bed was placed at a corner rather than in the middle. The study desk next to the bed with a cork board hanging on the wall. A door that probably led to the bathroom was on the opposite side and everything else was shoved to one side of the room that had no windows or doors. Not to be insensible or anything, this room seemed completely boring and normal compared to the others.

"Ideally? Never." Lovino sighed. "He doesn't know. About _anything_. So, we're just gonna start and say you're a new friend of mine. Not boyfriend." Antonio sighed, pulling Lovino into his lap, so they were facing each other.

"I get it. If my dad was still alive, I don't think he'd be too happy with me being into dudes either." Lovino leaned on his shoulder, sighing softly. Antonio cupped Lovino's cheek, pulling him up for a soft kiss. "So, you don't want your dad to meet me yet? Is he home?" Lovino nodded.

"Good. High stakes means great sex." He picked Lovino up, who gave out a soft squeak, his legs wrapping around the other and he clung to him for dear life. Antonio dropped him on his bed and leaned down, chuckling. "How should we do it this time?" He purred, nipping at Lovino's collarbone.

"No, Toni. I gotta study." Lovino whined, pushing him back, ever so slightly feeling up his boyfriend's chest. "And take that jacket off, by the way. It's too hot in here for that shit." Lovino grabbed his backpack and sat at his desk. Antonio pouted and tossed his jacket aside. He pulled his legs up on Lovino's bed, and took of his hairband before proceeding to part his hair and plait them together. Lovino looked back thinking how cute Toni looked, oh god. _He pulls out his pony tail to braid his hair when he's bored. _Gosh by golly that's— History. Presidents. Focus on studying, not your new boyfriend's cute quirk. _Keep yourself together, Lovino_, he thought to himself before inwardly squealing when his boyfriend groaned in frustration.

"So, like..." Antonio started, trying not to jump Lovino's bones, "is your dad homophobic?" He asked, almost finishing the braid.

"I think? He's never said anything about it, actually. But, given the fact he's an old Roman Catholic man, I'm gonna assume he doesn't like it when other guys do it in the butt."

"Then he's missing out, because your butt is like Disney World to my dick." Lovino choked on his spit. "E-excuse me?"

Antonio shrugged. He stood up and walked across the room to Lovino, leaning over his shoulder. "History? Chill." His eyes spotted his chem book. "Oh chemistry. That's some fun shit." Antonio rambled as his fingers ghosted along Lovino's hairline. Lovino gave a shiver as Antonio leaned down to kiss the side of it. "Did you know that bismuth, a metal, can change color when you shoot it up with energy? It can be a rainbow color." He sucked on his neck slightly.

"Stoooop," Lovino complained, though it wasn't like he hated it. "Seriously. I need to do this." He gave a whine when Antonio sucked on a certain point of his neck, his hands moving to his chest, pulling his sweater up. He unclipped his suspenders and untucked his tee-shirt from his jeans, finally getting them up to expose his cute little nipples. He pinched one lightly and Lovino gave a squeak. "Aahh!"

"You know, I'm starting to wonder how soft your chest is." His fingers started squeezing around, prompting whimpers out from his boyfriend. His hand began massaging, pressing and groping around Lovino's chest, purposely avoiding those pert pink buds. Antonio pressed an open mouth kiss to his neck, just sucking and _sucking_ until it turned dark and red. "… you really do have a soft chest." He gave a firm squeeze, causing Lovino to yelp. He leaned down and bit on Lovino's shoulder. "Your skin is really soft, too…"

"I don't have time for this shit." Lovino whined stubbornly , even though his body was reacting positively to Antonio's actions. "I have more willpower than this, you distracting fuck." He spat out. Antonio smirked. He sucked on a finger, lapping it up with saliva and gently pressed against the nipple. Lovino inhaled sharply at the sudden touch, moaning when that motherfucking cold finger _rubbed_ against his nipple, coating it with saliva. "Haa...don't do tha—_ngggghhh!" _Lovino gasped when Antonio pinched it hard. He felt the blood from his head rushing down to his dick when Lovino started whimpering and breathing hotly.

_Sweet Mary and Joseph_, the way Lovino's small frame was shaking. He was trembling so much from just small amounts of ministration. Antonio felt a throb in his dick when Lovino moaned loudly as he traced a finger on his pelvic area. "Bastard, stop teasing! I need to study and I don't need you to distract me!" Lovino snapped, his face burning hot and red to the tips of his ears.

"Is that so? Then I hope you don't mind this." Antonio snuck a hand between Lovino's legs, unzipping his shorts and trying to pull them off. "H-Hey! That's—You're playing dirty!" Lovino slapped his hand away, despite his disobedient legs spreading themselves open. _Goddammit, don't do that! _

Lovino tried squeezing his legs shut but the moment that hand — oh god, that talented goddamned hand — brush past his cock, he just knew what he was in for.

"Ah!" Lovino squirmed when a finger was pressed against his twitching pucker. Too bad he still had his underwear on, though. He wanted those blessedly skilled fingers in him so bad, just pressing and curling themselves inside of him, _hitting _that certain bundle of nerves that made him see white. Antonio put on more pressure, just pushing his finger as deep as possible with the cloth stretching. He wiggled his finger a bit, getting Lovino to lean into him. Lovino lifted up his hips then dropped them repeatedly, dry humping his boyfriend's fingers; wanting to feel them finger him as much as they could without pulling off his briefs. "Look at you," Antonio sighed, giving a pinch to his nipple and his other hand used for kneading Lovino's ass. "Squirming and whimpering... . Shit, you're being so fuckable right now."

"Ahh... Shut up you ass..." Lovino moaned, leaning his body on his desk. Ah hell, he wanted that large, thick cock up his ass desperately. Pounding into him, making him scream Ave Maria to the heavens. "Ah, it's all swollen up now, it's starting to get messy." Antonio whispered hotly into his ear.

Lovino turned his head back to look at his boyfriend. Holy fucking hell, the size of the dick underneath that tight ass skinny jeans. Lovino licked his lips and rolled his hips back, putting more pressure against his hole. "C'mon, bastard… just get on with it already."

"Mm, baby. I might just treat you like you treat your homework. Slam you on this desk and do you all night long." Antonio said, rubbing his ass and squeezing the soft appendage. He pulled his briefs down, and Lovino raised his ass. Antonio kicked the desk chair away. Leaning down, he gave his soft pucker a long teasing lick.

"Ahh! Th-that's dirty!" Lovino squirmed gently, as Antonio's skillful tongue did wonders to his body.

"You're so sensitive." He remarked with delight, his tongue trailing up from his scrotum to the velvety orifice. Lovino let out a soft whine as he bucked his hips, desperate for friction. "Don't keep me waiting, asshole!" he growled, growing frustrated with the lack of response.

Antonio pushed against his legs, and loosened his belt. With his tongue still flicking inside and out of Lovino, he threw the belt to a far corner in the room. "Don't lick it like that! I'm almost there...g-getting close." Lovino panted, his breathing erratic. Pulling back, Antonio took a moment to take a deep breath. Shit, Antonio's dick was so fucking hard right now, it was straining against his jeans. Fuck him and his dumb idea of choosing to wear tight ass skinny jeans. Now it was just fucking bothersome and a hassle to get rid of. But to be honest, he wanted to tease Lovino even more, turning him into a putty mushy puddle of want.

Or maybe he could just fuck Lovino hard on the desk right now until his voice cracked from screaming his name. I mean, here he was with a panting, writhing, squirming mess of a cute but very very _very _sexually aroused boy begging for his dick. But he also wanted to drag it on a little bit longer, just to see what would happen.

Then again, he really needed some release right now but he really _really_ wanted to see some more desperation from the boy. Antonio groaned inwardly; obviously frustrated with his inner conflict. "Would you hurry it up already?!" Lovino demanded. He arched his back, and his hands went to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and revealing the fitfully twitching hole. "...It hurts a lot, okay?" He sniffled, embarrassed that he almost had to resort to begging. Antonio swore all the blood he had left went straight to his dick when Lovino started to press and rub his ass against his clothed dick. He rubbed his ass up and down and up and down _andupandownandupdown_ and holy shit, his dick was getting one hell of a service.

...Ah, to hell with it.

Licking his dry lips, he unzipped his jeans and kicked them away in haste followed by his boxers. Nudging the thick head against Lovino's entrance, he blurted out, "Make Spain feel good, too, yeah?"

Lovino laughed drily. He pushed back his ass, groaning silently when he felt the tip pushing in. "You named your dick _'Spain'_?" He rolled his hips, trying to get the dick in him further inside. "God, how the hell did I live without _this_?" He gasped when Antonio started to thrust. Slowly, but at least not painfully. "...Come on, _faster_. _Harder_." Gripping the edge of his desk, Lovino forcefully pushed himself onto the cock.

Antonio leaned down, peppering kisses on his back up to his neck. His hands went back to Lovino's chest, fondling with those cute pert buds. He continued to thrust harder into him, slamming against the desk, drowning himself in those breathless panting and moaning. "How does it feel?" Lovino gasped when he received he a harsh thrust to his prostate. "To have Spain deep inside of you?" Antonio teased.

"Well, if Spain doesn't get out of my son, he'll soon be castrated and thrown to the dogs outside."

Lovino jerked back, his foot kicking Antonio's leg and sending the other to crash onto the bed. He yelped loudly, wincing when he felt how sore his butt was. He could hear Antonio groaning on the bed and oh gods, did he not want to see his dad right now. Not when he walked in his son's room to see him being… _penetrated _by some boy he didn't know about. Especially not when said boy had his dick out in the open when your son's ass is obviously up for show.

The shock of his father barging in was enough to kill Lovino's boner, with his face beet red, he turned to Antonio, who _thankfully _had the decency to hide his lower regions. Lovino could hear Antonio gulping, and he himself swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

"... Hi, dad."

Romulus rubbed his temples, obviously livid about the situation. "Lovino," he started, gritting his teeth. "and _you_," _mongrel,_ he thought as he pointedly glared at Antonio before resuming, "I'll be waiting downstairs, and I expect for both of you to be dressed properly. We'll talk about this later." And with that, he walked out, slammed the door shut and Lovino swore he could hear his father stomp his way downstairs.

The atmosphere in the room was so fucking tense, Lovino could actually hear his own elevated heartbeat. And of course, that asshole just had to fucking strike up a conversation when he wanted to get this over with. "Did I make a bad impression on your dad?"

"Yep."

"Do you think he'll just go along with it?"

"Nope."

"Shit."

…†…

They were on the couch, the atmosphere was hostile and tension was thick. Lovino looked down his lap in shame, while sneaking peeks at his obviously enraged father. Antonio didn't look like he was faring well, either. At least they looked sort of presentable right now. He changed his clothes and he kind of had to force Antonio to do the same.

That bastard had the fucking mind to actually ruin his beloved t-shirt. His oh so precious t-shirt that he bought the exact moment it went on sale online. It ended up crinkled with creases _everywhere_. Lovino legitimately wept when he saw all the creases, folds and wrinkles evident on the merchandise.

Now here he was, stuck with wearing a hideous orange t-shirt with the initials 'CHB' on it. He remembered when he bought them. Actually, he just bought the t-shirt then went ahead to a printing shop to get the initials printed on the front. Gods know why the fuck did he even do this. He could've just settled for a purple t-shirt but _nooo_, he just had to get attached to Camp Half-Blood.

"So..um, hi, ?" _Shut up, Toni. Just shut up and look pretty, goddammit._

Of course, his dad didn't answer. Nope. No. He just sat there, glaring at the two of them. Probably contemplating on what he should do in this situation. Honestly, if Lovino were to be in his position, he'd do the same. It's not everyday you see your kid getting buttfucked.

Oh boy. He was in so much trouble, Lovino could actually taste the disappointment in the air. He continued to play with his orange t-shirt which for very specific reasons, seemed very appealing right now. When his father breathed in heavily (did he really need to make it that obvious?), Lovino felt his entire body tensing, his skin sweating too much, and his heart rate going up. Oh fuck, his ears were burning from embarrassment.

"Lovino." His father said drily.

"Yes!" Lovino jerked to attention.

Romulus grimaced, gesturing a hand to Antonio. "Would you mind explaining who this is?" His voice was so stiff and stern, Lovino was trembling in fear. Goddamn, did he really have to do this now?

Formulating a sentence in his mind, Lovino said, "He's, umm, my boyfriend?" He tried to make it sound like a statement but with the way his dad was looking at him, it came out like an unsure question.

Romulus took in a deep breath. "So, you're_ gay_?" He carefully chose his words, huffing. Lovino hesitantly nodded. Shit shit _shit_. He didn't plan to come out like _this_.

Antonio saw his obvious discomfort and frowned. He took his hand and squeezed it. Lovino could feel his cheeks warm at that, but his eyes remained fixated on his _ugly as fuck _shirt, playing with it slightly as he prepared for the worst from his father.

Lovino swallowed for what seemed like the fifteenth time (though, he doubted it) that day. "Yeah." he glanced up at his father. "Are you mad at me?" Romulus remained silent for a few seconds, still staring hard at the both of them, a calculating look in his eyes. Then he heaved a sigh. "No. No, I'm not."

And with that, Lovino felt relieved, if only a little. Thank the gods, his dad wasn't mad or else that would add more to the list of why he's a shitty person. "I'm fucking pissed at him, but no. Not at you. You boy," he said turning to Antonio. "Could you at least introduce yourself to me before boning my son, in my house, might I add. And also, don't call your dick Spain, it's freaky."

"Well... they _do_ call me Freaky Fernandez." He fucking _laughed_. Lovino bit his lip, _shut up, shut up, shut up. _

"Fernandez?" Romulus asked, staring at him for a while. "What's your first name? I think I knew a Fernandez a while back."

"Antonio Fernandez. My dad was Manny Fernandez. He knew you. I met you once when I was just a kid." Antonio said softly. "You kinda gave me some advice that had a profound effect on my life and the way I approach things..."

"...I'm glad that I've affected your life greatly,but." Romulus was silent for a moment as he processed the information. "But that still doesn't explain why you had your penis shoved up my son's ass."

"Um... We're young and we like each other?" _We like each other sexually, _Lovino wanted to correct. He kicked the other in the shin, Antonio winced but continued anyway. "And neither of us have STDs. I really don't think I can knock him up, and you said so yourself you don't mind that he's gay, and I'm better than him. Yes, really, the leather covered punk is a step up. From the last douche, at least—"

" Hold on. _The last douche_?" His father's voice was eerily calm, and Lovino fought down a shudder when he felt his father's eyes land on him. _Goddamnit, you dumb fuck. _

"Lovino, is there something you're not telling me?"

…†…

"_What do you mean he's not the first?!"_ Romulus yelled, obviously outraged as he slammed a fist down the coffee table, warm tea spilling out of their respective cups.

Both men flinched.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry? _Sorry? _Lovino, what has gotten into you? Why can't you be more like your brother? He tells me things. He trusts his old man. Why can't you? Why can't you bring nice Italian boys home instead of this sorry excuse for a Spaniard?"

"Oi!" Antonio interrupted, "The fuck's wrong with being Spanish?!"

"Antonio, shut up!" Lovino yelled at him. _You're losing all your fucking chances._

Romulus sighed, "Just forget it. Lovino, why didn't you tell me about your previous boyfriend— boyfriend_s_?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I didn't ask for a _'sorry'_. I asked for an explanation!"

Lovino gritted his teeth. This wasn't fun at all. Those teen movies weren't exaggerating, after all. It's fucking terrifying to have a boy meet your dad… especially after your dad catches him having his dick up your ass.

"I was scared, okay? How was I supposed to know you'd be okay with me being gay? I mean, you're cool with Feliciano, but sti-"

"Feliciano is gay?"

"Oh shit." Antonio mumbled, before he felt Lovino's nails dig painfully into his hand as a warning.

Lovino was extremely nervous now. How was he supposed to know Feli wasn't out yet?! Well, to his dad, at least. "Um… yeah. Feli's gay. But that's not what matters right now… right?" He looked up at his father sheepishly.

"Hm-hm."

"I've had … four boyfriends before Antonio?" He said carefully. Feliciano better appreciate what he did, sacrificing himself for his own sake.

"Wait, _what_?" Antonio turned to him. "_No fucking way_. For real? B-But I thought—"

"_Please _just shut up.." He hissed lowly, knowing very well that his father did not like profanity in his house. He turned back to his dad. "But I swear, you know them. They're good. Really."

"Do I, now?"

"Yeah, you do. Jason from Social Studies. Percy was from the swim team that I quit two years ago, and Heracles... well, that animal rescue place—"

"Aren't those characters from your books?"

"They just happen to have the same names!"

"I have a feeling that their names had something to do with your love life."

"And the fact that they were hot." He mentally slapped himself. "Yeaaah, so, the one before _him _was Sadik," he said, looking into his father's eyes as if expecting a beating.

His father's face wasn't angry, but full of shock. Even Antonio was shocked. _Well, that explains how he was so good at blowjobs._ Luckily, he was smart enough to keep that to himself.

"So Jason and Percy… those guys you brought over all those years ago… they were your boyfriends?"

"Pretty much?" Lovino laughed nervously. He was looking all over the room, as if looking for something to distract his dad with. His eyes landed on his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. _Great fucking time to wear __**this,**_he mentally complained.

Antonio twiddled his thumbs nervously. He didn't know what to say, since he was pretty much the cause of this little dispute. And on top of that, _four fucking boyfriends. _Heck, that was even more than Antonio had had. Antonio mainly had one-night stands, not full-fledged relationships.

"I know Heracles too. The Greek kid who likes cats too much, right? Yeah, he's a good kid," Romulus stated.

"I know him, too. He was friends with a bud of mine," Antonio added.

Lovino didn't care about Antonio's words at the moment; he just wanted this mess to be over. "And then we've got Toni here," he lightly punched Antonio in the shoulder, trying not to seem as nervous as he was.

"You said another name. Sadik, was it?"

_Fuck._ Lovino cursed in his mind, nearly saying it out loud. He didn't want to talk about Sadik to his dad. He didn't want to talk about Sadik to _anyone_. "Heh heh, yeah, Sadik. Yeah… he wasn't really… my type. We didn't work out. But the past is in the past, amirite?" Lovino plastered a fake smile to his face, hoping his dad would just forget they ever had this talk and move on.

"Grounded for a week. But I forgive you. And you, boy," Romulus glared at Antonio, "stop calling your dick Spain. Please. For the love of God, _please don't_. It's freaky."

"That's why they call me Freak—"

"Oh, well look at the time! Goodbye, Antonio. We'll meet in school, okay? Goodbye, get out—"

"But my clothes—"

"I'll bring them to school. Go. Bye." He slammed the door behind Antonio, heaving out a heavy sigh. He looked up to see his dad glaring down at him, as if he wasn't done with him yet. _Kick a man while he's down, _Lovino thought.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Angrier than ever. Grounded, and you do your brother's part of the chores for a week as well."

"Okay, dad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now go to your room," Romulus said sternly. "And from now on, don't hide things from me. Especially that you're fucking a guy with pink hair."

Lovino sighed, "Fine. I'll be in my room. Call me when you need me."

_That could have been worse, _Lovino thought, and let out a big sigh. At least his dad accepted him. And well, Feli, now. How would he explain this to Feliciano? "Agh!" He grunted, and laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep, trying to forget the day's events. Except for those formulas they learnt in math. Those were important.

Lovino turned to lie on his stomach, head buried in his pillow. His phone rang twice when he didn't pick up the first time, but on the third ring, he did. He should have checked the caller ID.

"What is it now?" He asked tiredly.

"_Um, do you remember where my shirt is? I think it's on your chair._"

"Dude, can't I just give them tomorrow?"

"_I didn't think you were desperate to have my scent in your room. It's okay. You can keep it._" Holy hell, that fucking mischievous laugh that came after should bring that boy to death sentence.

"God, that sounded creepy and just fucking wrong on so many levels." Lovino growled into the phone, his face already burning.

"_Yeah, yeah. I know you love my scent. Who'd thought you be one horny teen?_" Lovino heard an engine being turned on. Then came the beeping sounds of a car reversing. "I thought you left already." Lovino grumbled.

"_I would have, but I was hoping for you to do something." _You fucking wish, Lovino thought; rolling his eyes. "_But, eh, you didn't actually run out or anything. Anyway, you can have my shirt if you want to, you know, masturbate." _Then, that fucking asshole hung up without even letting Lovino have a say.

For a while, Lovino said nothing; staring at his phone with the screen showing the duration of the call. Then he screamed in embarrassment, legs kicking the bed.

This fucking guy would be the death of him someday. He could feel it.


	4. What A Lov(i)ly Surprise

**A/N: WE HAVE A REASON FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE PLEASE DO NOT BE ANGRY WITH US OKAY SO**

**One of us got food poisoned, and the rest of us had to wait for her to get the fuck out already. Also, because we literally forgot about the romantic developments between the two of them in the past three chapters, we're just gonna put it in here, so yeah. It's rushed, though. That, and in the past weeks, we had exams and training and whatever the fuck we had in our lives. Also we have a new member! (who wrote a majority of this chapter while babysitting btw) Please welcome spamaohno, the new loser in the loser squad, thank you.**

**Please do enjoy!**

**(Reviews and Likes are also very much appreciated!)**

* * *

**BAD BOYS WEAR PINK**

**SUMMARY:  
**

**Lovino, a nerd with some shady family history meets a tall badass covered in Leather who is mostly referred to as 'Freaky Fernandez', has a bad history of crime and is so hot, Lovino's panties just went out the window.**

**WARNINGS:**

**C****ontains teenagers in adult situations, mentions of drugs and violence.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**We do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. This is merely a work of fiction.**

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

_Pop._ "Ow! Dude, relax a little!"

"You fucking deserve it!"

Five days. He had spent _five fucking days_ waiting for Antonio to finally get through the security system. But when he finally got there, Lovino had been studying. That asshole apparently got a little upset at the lack of reaction.

So, which of the two was better at making a shitty entrance, at the worst possible hour; tired, clueless, and still looking cool?

Of course… Of course only _that _fucker could pull it off.

Lovino fisted his bedsheet tightly, his breath coming out in short pants and his thighs squeezing themselves together. Well, attempting to, if it weren't for the head in between them.

"Come on," Lovino stifled a yelp when he felt cold lips pressing against the side of his dick. "I know it took a while, but it wasn't easy, you know." Antonio sighed. He pressed a finger on the slit, rubbing the tip teasingly. Lovino gasped sharply, his legs snapping shut, trapping Antonio in between his thighs. "Okay, okay! Geez. I'll be easy!" He whined. He pushed Lovino's legs apart before leaning in to take the cock into his mouth again.

Lovino whimpered as Antonio's hot, wet mouth slowly made its way down to the hilt of his cock. Antonio bobbed his head up and down, making a dirty sucking noise. Lovino felt his cheeks darken as he tossed his head back, eyes closed tightly. "Ahhhn..." He sighed.

"Fuck..." He whined as Antonio made some sort of noise, sending vibrations straight down Lovino's cock. "Don't do that!" Lovino whined, but Antonio did it again, causing Lovino to arch his back and thrust up his hips.

"Come on, I'm gonna cum..." Antonio looked up, meeting his eye and smirked. Lovino growled back, thinking just how unfair it was that someone could look sexy with a cock in their mouth.

Antonio pulled off with a grin, giving his dick a long lick. "Mmm, Lovi. I dunno why, but you taste sweet like candy!"

"I-I… do… d-do _not!_" Lovino denied, his entire face burning red.

"Okay, so maybe not candy... It's more like salty sweat, but I kinda dig it."

"You are such a perve— ahhhh~" Lovino was cut off by the, oh who knows… _fucking hot mouth on his throbbing dick. _"_Fuuuck_." He moaned as he felt a wet finger wiggling it's way inside him, prodding further and curling against the clenching walls. Antonio pulled off his cock, flipping Lovino on all fours. He pushed down both of Lovino's shoulders, and shoved his legs in between Lovino's thighs, sticking his ass up.

"What a hot view," Antonio teased, giving his ass a slap. Lovino hissed as he tried to ignored the faint sting on his butt.

"Don't fucking do that!" Lovino snapped, but thrusted his hips anyway, silently asking for more. _More_ of Antonio… Damnit.

Antonio smirked, licking the tight pucker before him, making the other tighten up.

"Fuck you." Lovino groaned, laying his head down further moaning loudly. Antonio pulled back with a grin, licking his own fingers; getting them wet and slick. He slowly slipped two of them inside Lovino's tight ass, making the other moan lowly while drool slowly started to slip out of his mouth.

"Such a messy boy~" Antonio chuckled lowly, his fingers stretching Lovino slowly; pulling his fingers all the way out, then sliding them back in. "Should we fill you up with something thicker or should I just keep fucking you like this?" He asked, licking around the twitching pucker.

"Naaaahhhh..." Lovino moaned, spreading his legs apart. "I want more... Please!" He begged. "Put your dick in me..."

"Che, sure thing~" He got up and pulled lube out of his back pocket, and squirted in in his hand before rubbing it on his cock, making sure to get the whole thing nice and wet as Lovino lay before him, whimpering. Antonio felt his cock throb just from the sight. He slowly rubbed his cock on his tight pucker, trying to get it to open up for him.

"Ahh... Just put it in, you ass..."

"You seem desperate." He taunted as he rubbed small circles on his thigh.

"Do you ever shut up?!" He growls, refusing eye contact. He was about to start his rant before Antonio inserted halfway in, shutting him up midway.

Lovino mutely shrieked at the sudden intrusion. He groaned as he felt his ass trying to adjust to the blessedly huge girth in him. Antonio reached to stroke Lovino's cock, making him relax. He then thrusted around for a while, internally gruntling when he felt Lovino's sweet pucker sucking him further in.

Antonio ran his hands along the contours of Lovino's body, rubbing the rough pads of his fingertips on the smooth skin. Trailing his fingers along the soft chest, smiling when he heard Lovino gasp softly while he pressed his finger onto his pert nubs. He hummed as he continued to roll his fingers around them, occasionally twisting them softly just to have the walls of Lovino's pucker clench around his dick even tighter.

As he peppered Lovino's neck with kisses (including love bites), Lovino shoved his face into his pillow, trying to stifle the loud moans that he knew he was bound to release.

"We better hurry before your dad comes back." He settled with slow shallow thrusts, causing Lovino to moan and spread his legs further.

"Oh, you can do better." Lovino taunts, causing Antonio to smirk behind him. "I thought sex was supposed to be a pleasurable experience..."

"You look so much better when you're not talking, you know." Lovino turned to send him a glare and Antonio rolls his eyes. "I could always just take it out, too."

Nevertheless, Antonio picked up his pace. Lovino curled his fingers around the bed sheets, moaning quietly. How dare Antonio threaten him! And like _that! _Damn, he had a lot of nerve. What if _Lovino _was the one who said no? What if he just decided to stop?

_What a stupid bastard, _he thought, deciding to throw a few more slurs in the Spaniards way. Hey, just because he was enjoying himself didn't mean he had to act like it.

"F-Fuck you," Likewise, just because Antonio was clueless didn't mean he didn't know Lovino was trying to hide it. It wasn't like it was hard, Lovino wasn't doing a very good job. His quiet (or rather, loud) moans and flushed cheeks told Antonio enough and, quite frankly, it was adorable.

"Oho, you can fuck me any time, Lovi." He teases again, and Lovino tightens around him —almost painfully — as a warning.

"Don't mess with my words," He hisses, narrowing his eyes at the Spaniard. Damn, he was lucky he was so attractive. Lovino would sooner kill him than deal with this shit all the time if he wasn't.

"Ay, I was just teasing," Antonio pouted, "But… the offer still stands. Just so you know." He winked. The idiot _winked. _What an asshole. Lovino hated him so much. But it was okay to love the people you hate, too. Not that Lovino loved him, nope. That was just a statement. A bit of side information. Just a small comment. Yeah, that's exactly what it was.

...Idiot.

During his mental battle on whether or not he hated Antonio, (plus the denial he was feeling about the fact he probably didn't) Lovino had almost forgotten the fact that his father could be home any minute. They needed to rush this along, as much as the Italian would hate to admit it, and he rolled his eyes, cheeks an unholy shade of red. Damnit.

"Just hurry up and make me come, you asshole." He spat, letting out an audible puff of air through his nose. "God, you're such an idiot…"

He could hear Antonio laugh behind him. He had a talent for making everything worse, even more so than Lovino did. "An idiot with his dick up your ass."

"S-Shut up."

Antonio obeyed the Italian, though, rocking his hips forward at a quicker pace. Lovino's occasional moans and small noises would make Antonio squeal if his mind wasn't somewhat pre-occupied. Naked Italians below you were very distracting, you know.

Soon his thrusts grew faster, Lovino's moans louder, and the two of them came at once. Lovino's splattered himself and the bed sheets, and Antonio's filled Lovino up to what felt like the brim. Collapsing to the bed, both of them were a jumble of pants and flushed cheeks. Antonio would probably love every time he did that, if only to see Lovino's face afterwards. It was probably one of the only times the Italian didn't look agitated with him, or threw slurs his way or hell, even really spoke at all. Sometimes silence was nice.

And sometimes he wondered if Lovino saw things the same way he did.

…

Antonio sighed comfortably. Being cuddled on a bed (that had its sheets replaced) with a cute boy in his arms… Well, it wasn't one of the _worst _things in the world… Possibly one of the _best _things. If only Antonio's brain could stop and let him enjoy it a while.

Some mindless program was on the TV. It was in Spanish, he noted. Some soap opera bullshit that probably got only one viewer in the last three years, that viewer being the two of them. Normally, he'd stop to wonder how shows like this managed to stay on air, but no. Too many thoughts were zooming by at once for him to focus on something as insignificant as that. No, no… There were more important things on his mind.

As he stared at Lovino, their breaths matching one another. Even with the sound of the TV, he could almost hear Lovino's heartbeat. It made him wonder, yet again, how the Italian really felt about him. Or how he really felt about the Italian. The adorable, surprisingly sweet Italian who was so close within his reach, yet felt so far.

Antonio didn't really know if he could love anybody. There was something… hesitant in him. Maybe it was because he was too young, maybe it was just because he was cautious of Lovino. But either way, it made him… confused. He hadn't ever felt this way about anybody before. Did sex mean love? No, absolutely not. Did struggling like fuck to sneak into Lovino's house count as love? Maybe.

Did Lovino even love him? Antonio was so clueless, and he knew it, too. Lovino could be hard to read in some aspects of his personality. Sure, you could tell when he was enjoying their intimate moments. You could tell when he was trying to hide a smile or a laugh or even when he was flustered. Actually, that was the easiest thing to could you tell when Lovino Vargas was hiding his love? Could you tell if he even loved you at all? Could you tell if he was being honest, if he was being fake, or if he was just manipulating you?

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sure hoped you could.

"Antonio?"

That voice snapped him back, causing him to shake his pastel-streaked hair and look back down at Lovino. "Oh… ah… si?"

"I don't know a fucking word they're saying," Lovino looked at him with a glare, which made Antonio chuckle. Now he started to listen in, glancing up at the screen.

"That woman right there? Do you see her?"

"The blonde?"

"Yeah. She just confessed her love for that man."

"The one with the blue eyes?"

"Yep."

"And what did he say?"

"He said '_yo no te quiero_'." Antonio said hesitantly, tensing up just slightly, the action going unnoticed by Lovino. He knew this would not be enough for Lovino, but he sure wished the Italian would drop it here.

"Duh, idiot. The fuck does it mean?" Of course.

Antonio took a shaky breath. "He said he doesn't love her back."

Okay, so maybe Antonio wished Lovino didn't know that. Maybe he was afraid that out of spite or for a laugh it's how he'd tell him he never really cared, or that Antonio didn't matter to him, or just that he never loved him in the first place.

What the hell, though. He was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! He'd been to jail before, he'd stolen from people, and in general was a-not to pull his own leg-badass. Hmph. So, why did a little Italian in short shorts and a tacky sweater vest make him so damn nervous about whether or not he had his affections? Furthermore, why couldn't he have just picked someone _easy? _He could've gone the easy way out. Some polite and quiet boy who was cute and innocent and would just do anything he said (and probably more). That sounded nice, having his needs cared for, but there was something about how feisty Lovino was. Antonio's life was never boring, but it had become significantly _more _interesting after he'd met him.

"That's fucking stupid." There was something about Lovino's voice that changed. It was subtle. Even if Antonio was in close proximity with him, it would be hard to catch, had Antonio not been listening (and hoping) so much for him to reply.

Antonio was normally so unobservant, Lovino probably wouldn't think he'd catch on. There was something… softer. Sure, he was cursing like normal, that was nothing new, it was just who he was. But it seemed like he was bothered by this as Antonio was. Antonio wasn't sure if that was bad or good but damn he hoped it was the latter.

Lovino's small hands began to trace along Antonio's. He opened his hand for him on instinct, but Lovino didn't take it. Instead he just followed along the uneven lines that were carved into his skin. Antonio wondered what he was thinking about.

Maybe Lovino was insecure about some of the same things. Did he love Antonio? Perhaps. He loved Feliciano. He loved his father, even if he wouldn't get his love in return. This, though, this was a different kind of affection. But like Antonio, maybe he was just young. He had a lot of life ahead of him, a lot of chances to love people. But what if Lovino didn't _want _to love other people? What if he only wanted the Spaniard (being surprisingly quiet) that he had his back against at the moment? Metaphorically speaking, did Antonio even have his back? He is a criminal.

Antonio laughed lightly, a sound that (as much as Lovino hated to admit it) he'd grown so much affection for. "Yeah, I guess it is."

_Thump, thump, thump._

_Why does this one man make me feel this way?_

"My uh… My dad's gonna be home, y'know," Lovino mumbled, and Antonio sighed from behind him. Lovino wondered what that sigh meant…

"Ah, yeah, that's true." He ran a hand through his hair, looking away from Lovino "I should probably get going then." Lovino nodded but made no move to get up. They lay like that for a few more minutes until the shutting of a door outside made them both jump out of their chairs.

"Ah shit! I told you!" Lovino cursed as they tried to get dressed in a hurry.

"Where's my fucking jacket?" Antonio said, looking around the room. "I can't even find my hair tie..."

"Get out, get out!" Lovino hissed, pushing him towards the window. Antonio climbed over with a whimper.

"I want my jacket." He said, pouting.

"I'll find it and give it to you at school."

"You better! I love that thing."

"Yeah whatever bye, love you." Lovino said hurriedly pushing him down.

"Love you, too." Antonio responded. They both stopped realizing what they just said. "Um..."

"Lovino?" Lovino's father called up to him.

"Get!" And with that Lovino shut the window and Antonio climbed down.

Lovino fell to the floor, his hand pressed over his heart beating loudly in his chest. Did they just do that? Were Antonio and him in the 'I love you' zone already? Fucking hell, did Lovino even fucking love him? He turned a bit and found Antonio's jacket under his bed. He pulled it out and wrapped it around him, taking in it's scent. It smelled like him... Like smoke, motor oil and his cheap cologne. Lovino found himself wearing a big grin, before shaking it off.

"Nope nope nope. No chance. No way I won't say it. No. No." _At least out loud_ he thought hugging himself in the jacket.


End file.
